


All About Us

by SentientSucculents



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientSucculents/pseuds/SentientSucculents
Summary: "Hanji, I don't know if I can do this!" Eren blurted desperately. Hanji laughed and adjusted her glasses, watching him tug the lapels of his suit jacket. She admired her own handiwork, utterly ignoring his cries for help. This plan, this entire night, it could only go one way - Eren hoped. Prom au that has Levi very out of character ( it's acceptable given the circumstance) and a very sweet singer!Eren. Enjoy the tooth-rottingly sweet fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and unbeta'd because I'm a terrible person and don't have anyone to help edit any of my stories   
> (hmu if you wanna help!)

skd

"Hanji, I don't know if I can do this!" Eren blurted desperately. Hanji laughed and adjusted her glasses, watching him tug the lapels of his suit jacket. She admired her own handiwork, utterly ignoring his cries for help.   
The suit itself was a navy blue, with a mercury silver tie and a shirt of an almost-black-but-in-some-light-purple dress shirt.

"Eren, you'll crinkle your suit. You remember your choreography?" Eren nodded as she slapped his hands down. "You remember how to dance?" Another nod." Good. Now all you've got to do is not forget how to breath. Got it?"   
Eren took a deep breath and huffed in her face to prove a point. Laughing and wrinkling her nose, she pulled a packet of strawberry spearmints from her pocket and shoved the metal tin in his open mouth, surprising him into submission. "You'll need them."

Erwin, who had been leaning on the door, chuckled. "Don't steal my date, Jaeger." Eren rolled his eyes, miming poking Hanji with a pole.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Eyebrows."  
Hanji, clad in her delicately beautiful shin-length baby blue dress, spun in a circle and clutched her purse close. "Let's go! We've got to get Eren positioned and then you've got to go pick up Captain Short-Stuff."  
Erwin nodded and took her arm, like the enormous gentleman he was, and led the three of them to his car. Mikasa was already driving off in her own with Sasha bouncing beside her.

Eren tugged his earlobe nervously, glancing out of the window.   
Can I handle this?

***  
Eren snorted into his drink at Jean's awful puns and Armin giggled consistently, gazing his his equine boyfriend adoringly. Eren rolled his eyes, then blushed slightly. It's the same way you look at Levi, dumbass. He shook his head and finished off his drink. He checked his watch. Shit.

"Are you ready?" Armin whispered, shooing Jean away then smoothing and fiddling with the lapel of Eren's suit. Levi still wasn't back from the restroom and Jaeger hoped to every god imaginable that he wouldn't screw this up.

"God, Ar, I'm terrified!" He squeaked lowly im reply, glaring at the blond shroom as Armin laughed at his distress.

"It's all going to go just fine, okay? Now just wait for the announcement and calm your tiddies."

Eren grinned and shuddered, attempting to calm his nerves as he fiddled with the contents of his pocket.  A few minutes later, Levi was pressing his small body into Eren's side wordlessly and Jean was on stage.

"Ladies, gentleman, everyone of the like, may I have your attention?" He called into the microphone, and the music and chatter died instantly. He grinned in satisfaction. "Now! It is my pleasure to announce this college's Prom Royalty!" A loud cheer echoed around the room. He pulled two cards from his pocket.

"Tonight's Prom King is.. Eren Jaeger!" Eren blinked, faking surprise, and moved towards the stage when Levi placed a hand on the small of his back and pushed him forwards. Jean grinned knowingly as he stepped up, but Eren ducked away from the flower crown, causing him to laugh. "Anything you'd like to say?"

"Uh, no, not really. Thanks?" Eren floundered, drawing a few chuckles from the stilled dancers.   
"Fine! Be that way.  Now, tonight's Prom Queen- no, King, because I feel like I'll lose an important part of my body, Levi Ackerman, get your butt up here!"

It was the same reaction, but Levi really was surprised, enough to be oblivious of the small flower crown placed delicately on his head.

"As tradition states, the college prom royalty will have one special dance of their own, and on the second song you may all join back in! You ready, boys? Start the music!" Those on the stages moved away quickly and Eren grinned nervously, giving a little bow to Levi, who rolled his eyes at his extravagant-looking boyfriend. Eren snaked a hand to his waist and pulled Levi a little closer than necessary, but the music started nonetheless and Levi's eyes widened as Eren's voice came over the intercom.

" **Uh, okay, so, um, Ackerman this is for you, you ungrateful little shit. I hope you like it I guess? Um."**

"Our song?" Levi questioned quietly as the first notes began to chime, confused. Eren nodded, opening his mouth as he began to dance.

" **Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**  
 **I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down**." Levi moved with him, pressing his lips together as he attempted to ignore the crowd.   
" **Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.**  
 **Give it a try, it'll be alright"**

" **The room's hush hush and now's our moment."** Levi began to mouth along to the lyrics silently, but was too embarrassed to quite join in.   
**"Take it in, feel it all and hold it**  
 **Eyes on you, eyes on me.**  
 **We're doing this right.**

' **Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**  
 **Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**  
 **It's oh, oh, all**  
 **About uh, uh, us**!" A small smile flickered onto his lips as he watched Eren, the male obviously nervous but clearly enthusiastic towards whatever he was planning.   
**"And every heart in the room will melt**  
 **This is a feeling I've never felt**  
 **But it's all about us**." Levi swallowed his pride and took up his cue, his slightly deeper voice taking it's cue.

" **Suddenly I'm feeling brave**  
 **Don't know what's got into me**  
 **Why I feel this way**." He licked his lips quickly, now noticing the tiny microphone clipped to Eren's suit lapel. Sneaky bastard!  
" **Can we dance real slow?**  
 **Can I hold you, can I hold you close?"**

 **The room's hush hush and now's our moment**." Eren joined back in quietly, feeling Levi's wariness ease away as he got more into the song.

**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**   
**Eyes on you, eyes on me**   
**We're doing this right,"**

**'Cause,  lovers dance when they're feeling in love,**   
**Spotlight's shining, it's all about us, it's uh, uh, all**   
**About uh, uh, us,**   
**And every heart in the room will melt, this is a feeling I've never felt, but**   
**It's all about us."**

**Do you hear that love? They're playing our song**   
**Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it**   
**Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?**

**Lovers dance when they're feeling in love**   
**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**   
**It's oh, oh, all**   
**Every heart in the room will melt**   
**This is a feeling I've never felt**   
**But it's all about us**

' **Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**  
 **Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**  
 **It's oh, oh, all (about us)**  
 **Hey, hey, hey**  
 **(And every heart in the room will melt)**  
 **This is a feeling I've never felt**  
 **But it's all, it's all about us.."**

The crowd was an almost a deathly silence as Eren stepped away.

"Levi, Ackerman," he started, fidgeting discreetly, "Levi frikkin' Ackerman. One day, you will be the death of me, I promise. But, before that ever happens, I'd just like to say a few words.

"You are... Amazing. There no words that can quite describe you perfectly, nor do the same for my feelings, but I'm sort of hoping this gesture will help with that.  
"We've been dating, what, six years now? That's one hell of accomplishment. We're both in college, and.. Have jobs and grad to worry about, and I'd like to stress you over one more teeny, little tiny thing."

Levi's vision focused on Eren as he sank to one knee, all movement and presences fading until all he could see was his amazing, beautiful face.

"L-Levi Ackerman, will you do me the quite frankly joy and honor of becoming my husband?"  
His words echoed in the ravenette's ears for a moment before his knees wobbled and he fell, looking at Eren with an awestruck expression before he found his hands cupping Eren's soft-skinned cheeks, and he crushed his lips against Eren's.

"Yes. Yes, yes, a million times yes." He murmured, a smile that could rival the matching on Eren splitting his cheeks as he rest their foreheads. Unfortunately, due to the microphone, his quiet voice was broadcasted across the room and the room exploded.   
The two of them didn't notice the decor crashing down in the confetti meant for the end of the night, the cheering and shrieked congratulations, the whistling, and only did they get back up when Armin was hugging Eren, crying out "you did it!"

Eren helped Levi up, who had tears pooling on his waterline ( though he'd never admit it) and they clutched each other's hands desperately as Hanji and Erwin rushed towards them in the same reactions. Levi could hardly fathom it, and hoped it wasn't a dream, but Eren's comfortingly warm grip on his hand told him it was as real as it ever would be. The smile was still in place as they went home, nearing the a.m and too tired to properly celebrate.

The two collapsed onto the bed, only half-undressed, and there they slept, tangled in each other's arms. The last thing Levi could think and do coherently before slipping into sleep was cast his eyes to the ceiling, and think:

_They're playing our song up there._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song - All About Us by He Is We


End file.
